Just a Start
by xXKuroshitsujifangirl96Xx
Summary: This was it, Dean was ready to man-up an confess some things to Castiel. Romance may not have been his style, but fuck Dean had to say it the best way he could. Castiel's pretty much all for it. Rated M for very detailed sex/smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Friggin' hell this is awkward..." Dean rubbed his calloused hands over his face in an attempt to think through the situation. He should've known that this would have happened; him chickening out that is.

Castiel was sitting across him in the back of the bar. Dean had insisted they sit somewhere private. Not only was Cas thrown off by that but he was rather surprised at how nice the bar was. Definitely not the usual Dean Winchester choice.

"I agree. I do not know why you saw it necessary to bring me to a bar to talk. If it's something private then we could have talked about it at the motel. Sam was very indulged in his research on the town's murders; we wouldn't have been disturbed." Castiel furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to read Dean's mind through the hunter's facial expressions.

"Yeah about that...Cas, look-" Dean took a sip of his unusually ignored beer on the table. He almost choked on the beverage as his nerves were getting the better of him.

"Dean, if this is...personal, I understand. I assume that's the case or you wouldn't have gone as far as to take me to such a nice bar. I also believe that it would be best for us both if you went ahead and said what it is that's bothering you." Leave it to Cas to be straightforward.

Dean hardly listened to a word being spewed from the angel's mouth as caught himself engulfed in the blue eyes that threatened to drown him with every glance.

He simply nodded, backtracking to piece together what Castiel had said to him. "Yeah...Cas, I'm going to try and cut to the chase here. Don't freak though, the last thing I need right now is you zapping yourself outta here."

Castiel nodded in return, full attention turned to Dean.

Dean gulped. The fuck was wrong with him? He could snap perverted comments at anything in a skirt with ease but you put Cas in front him and Dean turns into a frightened virgin on his first date with an older girl. Or in this case, guy.

In all honesty Dean _had _tried to keep these feelings under-wrap. But it seemed the more he tried to keep his raging feelings for the angel on the down low the more he liked the idea of being with him. And as much as that scared him, and oh hell it did, Dean was used to facing things that scared him all the damn time. He hated to admit it, but feelings were definitely more frightening than ghosts.

The background noises of the bar, including the shitty song being played at the moment, were blocked out by Dean's thoughts and Castiel's heavy gaze.

"Cas...you're different." Dean started, managing to take the risk of his heart jumping out of his chest to look at Castiel. And quite frankly Castiel looked offended.

Great move Dean, you already made the guy mad. He mentally punched himself in he face.

"What I mean is..." Shit now his palms were getting sweaty. "You're different from other people. And I know you're not exactly a person, considering you're an angel."

Castiel was tilting on of his eyebrows up as if trying to decode and encrypted message that lied in Dean's stuttery words. "Go on..." The angel sounded intrigued, read to hear more from the hunter.

Dean licked his lips out of nervousness. "Okay what I guess I'm trying to say here is that I really like your personality, who you are. You really are unique..." Dean couldn't help but smile as he spoke the last of his sentence. He could feel that familiar love swelling in his chest as he thought about Cas.

Upon hearing the kind words and seeing a smile from Dean, Castiel's expression softened. Not only was he listening but he could feel himself starting to understand. He wouldn't mention it to Dean just yet though, he wanted to hear more of what the hunter had to say about him.

Dean felt his nerves dissipating slowly. He liked that Cas no longer looked confused. "Sometimes I have a hard time understanding you. But when I _do_ understand you, I like it. I also like that you're hard to understand sometimes. People that are easy to read are boring. You're one of a kind, Cas. Never met anyone quite like you..."

Dean's words trailed off. _God dammit_ he really wanted to kiss Cas right now. The moment seemed perfect. But he wouldn't go there just yet. Dean at least wanted Castiel to say something first before they had their first lip-lock.

"Dean Winchester...either you;re incredibly sweet or you're playing a joke on me. I warn you that if it is a joke I will not be pleased." Castiel tilted his head, looking at Dean like we was testing him.

Dean stared for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"I really do fail to see the humor in this. This is a joke, isn't it?" Castiel only let a bit of he hurt in his voice well up.

Dean stopped laughing as soon as he could get it together. "Man, this is the only time I'll ever refer to another guy as this, but Cas you really are cute sometimes."

Castiel stared at the man he lifted from hell. There was a smile on his face, a real one. Not one that he would try to pick girls up with, not a fake smile he used to cover up his actual sadness, but something real. That made Castiel happy, because Dean was his main purpose. Seeing someone important to him genuinely happy made his senses light up with his grace.

"So I'll take it that it wasn't a joke then?" Castiel asked.

Dean shook his head before taking another sip of his beer. Wow only touched the drink twice.

"Cas I meant every word. I'm just glad to see that you're not freaking out." Dean chuckled, still wanting to kiss Castiel.

"So...could you be saying that you like me romantically, Dean Winchester." A mischievous tone was peppering the words.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Pride's a sin right?"

Castiel huffed. "Who knows anymore really, everything's changing." Castiel's gravelly voice replied as he stared at Dean with full attention. "Besides, I think I'm entitled to pride if I have you falling for me. Dean Winchester doesn't get attached last time I checked."

Dean flashed a smile at Castiel. "That's right, especially not men. To be honest you're the only guy I could kiss and not throw up all over afterwards.

Castiel rolled his eyes uncharacteristically. "Oh how charming."

Dean began laughing, Castiel followed. This was going way better than he had expected. No yelling, no smiting. Things were going smoothly.

"So do you want that kiss now or do you want to get out of here first?" Castiel lowered his voice as he stared at Dean's lip. Ever since Dean mentioned kissing Cas wasn't able to get it out of his head. He couldn't wait.

Dean sort of deadpanned. He was quite surprised that he didn't have to ask that question. His little angel was quite the charmer.

Dean reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and make quick to slap some money down on the table to pay for the drinks they really didn't even touch.

They stood up at almost the same time and made their way to the door, ignoring the stares from the other bar dwellers.

As Dean was fishing his keys out of his pocket Cas was instantly on him. Instead of lips being pressed to lips, they were pressed to Dean's neck. They worked unskillfully, all over the place. It felt even better that way though, they were covering more area.

Dean groaned, fuck they couldn't even get out of the parking lot without getting hot and bothered. Dean made a low noise in his throat, surrendering.

Castiel gasped as he was pushed onto the hood of the impala and lips were hovering above his own. Their breathing was heavy but in sync.

Staring up into green eyes Castiel looked scared but felt excited. He just wasn't sure how to convey that yet. He was ready for this now that he was sure Dean felt the same way.

The fact that their lips were less than an inch from touching drove them both crazy. Their gazes were both pleading for them to close the distance, make this into what it's supposed to be. It was always supposed to be this way. Castiel was sure of that.

Castiel was tired of the no contact and decy ided to be bold. He leaned forward, the metal of the hood behind him growing uncomfortable. The angel's lips grazed the hunter's experimentally.

Dean nodded as the soft touch of lips removed themselves, assuring Cas that it was way more than okay to continue.

Cas went ahead a tilted his head so his lips would fit better with Dean's. Dean put his hand on the hood of the impala, next to Cas' hip. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean's neck to support himself as he leaned further even more as if it would help him take in more Dean.

Dean grabbed at Castiel's hips and pulled them both up so he was standing and Cas was sitting on the impala with his legs lazily half draped around Dean's waist.

Their breathing was coming out in huffs. Dean grinned, shaking his keys in front of Castiel's face.

"Let's go book our own room and finish this." He'd explain to Sam later. Right now he had an Angel to take care of.

Castiel had never looked at Dean like he was right now. Fuck Dean was smooth.

They weren't going to finish anything; this was just the start.

* * *

**Was totally going to finish this in one chapter but I've had a long day and it's 2:30am. I'd rather write a good sex scene than a shitty one. You'll get it tomorrow, promise! Reviews are encouraging and give me ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back was about as awkward as it could get. Their love-high or whatever you could call it was wearing off and reality hit them pretty damn hard.

Dean's hands were sweating so much he had a hard time keeping a solid grip on the steering wheel. It would take 20 minutes to get back to the motel. That gave him 20 minutes to plan out how this was going to go. He couldn't just get him and Cas a motel room and then take the angel in there and not know what the fuck to even do.

Dean glanced over at Cas, hoping to be able to read how _he_ was feeling. To his dismay Castiel was staring intently out the window and he couldn't get a good look at his face.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Dean reached over to pop a tape into the radio. Some Led Zeppelin would help him think. As "When The Levee Breaks" busted out of the Impala's speakers Dean felt his thoughts easier to put together.

Alright, sex. Dean knew all about that. Sex with a guy? Not so much. Of course everyone over the age of 13 pretty much knows that anal is involved, but what about everything else?

Dean reached to wipe his hand across his face. Crap, this was stressful. Okay, he'd get Cas out of his clothes. That's a good first step right? But should he let Cas undress himself or should he help him? That was sexy, right? Or was it? Would Dean even be _able _to give Cas a fucking boner?

Before Dean could mentally embarrass himself anymore, he felt Castiel's eyes on him. Forget his eyes being like the ocean, they were like a flame. He could feel them burning into him as they stared intently.

"Dean," Cas began, trying to form a smile on his face but only able to get a little one. "Do not think too much. I'm very sure things will play out just fine if we just follow through with are feelings. Instinct, I guess you could call it."

Dean nodded, damn could Cas really read him that easily? I guess they knew each other well enough to know what they were thinking.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a shifty look from the guy at the desk and swipe of a fraud credit card, Dean and Castiel made their way to their own room.

It was quiet except for crickets buzzing outside. It was pretty late, almost 2am Dean thought as he remembered looking at his cell phone before getting out of the Impala.

Dean shrugged his jacket off and sat it on top of the table in the motel room. Lifting his arm, he began rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. Great, nervous once again.

"Um….So how do you want to do this, Cas? I mean I don't wanna do anything that'll make you uncomfortable you anything so…." Dean trailed off, trying to get things going.

Castiel opened his mouth and then swallowed. They hadn't even bothered to turn on the light yet so the room was lit up by the big window from the faint moonlight.

"Dean…." His mouth felt dry. "There is one word that keeps repeating in my head whenever I look at you. It is especially persistent right now."

Dean felt lightheaded. This was actually happening. This wasn't a wet dream or a daydream. This was Cas standing in front of his ready to have actual sex.

Castiel stepped closer to Dean, only inches from him. "The word 'closer'. I need to be closer to you, Dean."

Blue eyes shifted to green, searching somewhere deep down inside of Dean. He wanted Dean to know everything he'd ever felt about him. Castiel wasn't very good with using words to convey things. Especially because Dean found a lot of the things he said to be funny. Cas didn't want to take that chance right now because his feelings for Dean were far from being a joke. They were one of the most serious things to him.

Dean felt the room growing warm. He leaned into Castiel to kiss the corner of his mouth, testing to see if it was alright to kiss him full-on. Castiel took the lead, going ahead and pressing his lips to Dean's. Arms were being wrapped around the hunter's waist lazily.

Dean could feel Castiel pulling his lips from his own, feeling a bit disappointed. But he knew it was only so Cas could say something else. So Dean didn't mind too much; he'd never get tired of hearing Cas whisper sweet things to him. _Damn_ he was becoming a sucker for romantic words.

"Being close to you is very…." Castiel glanced at Dean's lips and breathed out heavily. "…intoxicating."

Dean's breath shuddered out, yep that was it. Castiel's hand was grabbed and being pulled along with his body over to the bed.

"Alright Cas, I just want to make sure you want to do this. I'm only going to ask once though, because you've really got me hot and friggin' bothered as hell and I don't think I'll be thinking too much later. So before I push you down on this bed and get going on you, let me know you don't mind." Dean's eyes were pleading, he was so ready for this.

Castiel smiled softly. He liked that Dean was being very gentlemanly about this. It honestly wasn't necessary because the angel had made it perfectly clear that he wanted to give himself to the hunter. Dean was being rather sweet tonight.

"I'd love nothing more than for you to shove me on this bed and have at me Dean. So please, do the honors." Castiel chuckled, motioning to the bed.

Dean grinned. "Awesome. But first take your clothes off. I mean yeah we could undress each other but we can save that for next time. I kinda can't wait much longer…." He felt a bit embarrassed at that, totally something a horny teenager would say.

Castiel was pretty happy that Dean had already promised him a second time before they even had their first.

A trench coat was thrown over Dean's jacket on the table. Dean smirked, so far so good. The sound of belt buckles and shoes being kicked off resonated through the room and made them both just as eager as before.

They both decided to keep their underwear on for now; they weren't quite ready to reveal that part of themselves yet. Not only has Cas only seen his own but Dean wasn't used to seeing that anatomy either.

Dean faced Cas with the cocky smile still on his face. He simply took one hand and place it on Castiel's bare chest, pushing just enough to make the other man fall back onto the bed.

Castiel looked up at Dean whom was crawling over him. His vessel's heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Dean was on top of him almost completely naked and ready to have sex with him. Cas never expected this but had hoped for something like this. But his fantasies could never live up to what was going on right now.

A hand was placed on the side of Cas' face, the stubble feeling foreign but good to Dean's hand. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel's jaw line and traveled them up to his ear. This wasn't as difficult as he had expected.

"Don't worry Cas…" Dean whispered hotly against the angel. "…gonna take good care of you."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat. _Son of a bitch _he was aroused right now. Dean had better get on with this. Castiel moved his hands to Dean's hips and traced his fingers over the slightly protruding bone. He trailed his fingers to hook under the hunter's black boxers.

Dean hissed sharply. He hadn't expected Castiel to just go for the underwear right away. But he did like it, a lot. Dean laughed lowly, taking Cas' face in his hands and kissing him hard.

Castiel took this as Dean's "Okay" and went ahead and started pulling down Dean's underwear. Once they were at the man's knees Dean took his own hands to push them down further and kicked them off his feet.

Eyes didn't wander down just yet, Cas wanted to wait just a second before seeing that part of Dean. Yes, he'd pieced Dean back together himself, but seeing him bare like this was completely different. They were two different types of intimate moments.

Dean smirked when he noticed Cas hadn't taken a look at him down there yet. "What, you scared?"

Castiel rolled his eyes. Seriously? "Dean, I dragged you out of Hell. You shot and _stabbed _me when we first met. Why would I be scared of your anatomy?"

Dean tilted an eyebrow up. "That's not the only kind of stabbing I'm going to be doing to y-"

A hand was pressed to Dean's mouth out of irritation.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the hunter on top of him. "Let me just stop you there, Dean. Before you continue on with that awful joke and embarrass us both."

Dean shrugged and kissed Castiel's palm as it was pressed onto his mouth. Cas retracted his hand and gave Dean a look that said "I love you, but you're a complete idiot".

"Just trying to lighten the mood with some puns." Dean smiled before placing a small kiss to Castiel's shoulder lovingly.

Castiel glanced down in between Dean's thighs. Oh.

"I assure you…" Castiel licked his lips, they were becoming very dry all of a sudden. "…the mood is _just fine_."

Once Dean knew Castiel was admiring his dick, he felt very confident. Hell, he had an angel staring at him telling him he was in the mood. What more could a guy ask for?

Dean was too distracted by Castiel's eyes and his own heartbeat to notice that the angel was pulling off his underwear.

"Dean, I'm going to make myself very clear." Castiel's rough voice got the other man's attention. "I have the urge to please you, so that's what is about to take place. But my knowledge is a bit limited. You're going to have to help me out here."

Feeling Cas' erection pressed against his hip, dangerously close to his own, made things even more exciting for him. Not only that but Castiel was out right saying that we wanted to get Dean off. But Dean wanted to be fair about this. Cas was important to him and this was their first time. Blow jobs and other one-sided pleasure activities could wait. Plus Dean didn't think he'd be able to handle multiple forms of stimulation at the moment. He was ready to fucking cum.

Dean ran a finger through his own hair. "Alright Cas, you know what anal sex is, right?"

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at the phrase. What. "Well I can guess from the sound of it. So it goes…." Castiel glanced in between his legs.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, it goes there." fucking hell this was getting awkward yet once again.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "That is quite strange."

Dean laughed and felt nervous. "Yeah trust me Cas, I know. I never was a fan of this sorta thing until I first thought about having sex with you. So this will be new for us both."

Castiel nodded. He trusted Dean.

"Alrighty then, let's get to it then." Dean smiled, kissing Cas on the cheek before leaning up to support himself on his hands while hovering over Cas.

"Can you check in the drawer there and see if there's any lube?" Dean asked since Castiel was lying close to the edge of the bed and was an arm's length from the side table.

Castiel opened the drawer and help up a bottle of something. "I believe there is only lotion, sorry Dean."

Dean took the small bottle from him. "This'll have to do."

Dean settled on his knees and instructed Cas to spread his legs apart. Honestly Castiel felt a bit too exposed, but if it was for Dean he didn't mind.

Dean popped the lid open and dabbed some lotion onto his middle finger. He stopped to look at Castiel and then to his entrance. This was seriously about to go down wasn't it?

Castiel closed his eyes, he really wasn't sure why though. Maybe he thought it would be less embarrassing for Dean. Eye contact seemed to not be his strong point in tense situations.

A finger was pressed against Castiel. Dean tested the flesh. Alright, now or never he thought. The hunter went ahead a slid his finger into Castiel, really hoping it didn't hurt because that was the last thing they needed.

The only sound Castiel made was his breath coming out in a way that sounded like relief. He even kept his eyes closed. And it actually felt good, nerve endings were a blessing.

Dean was relieved to see Cas was alright. He couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not, but at least he wasn't angry or in pain. Confidence rose up in Dean and he dared to push another finger in along side it. It was difficult but he knew he had to prep Cas or he'd be in for a world of hurt.

Castiel sighed again, finally opening his eyes to look at Dean.

"It doesn't hurt?" Dean sounded a bit surprised because quite frankly, Cas had lust in his expression.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to start crying?"

Dean chuckled and smiled. "Nope, just checking to see if you're alright. I guess you've been wounded enough to not give into pain so easily, huh."

"Dean I'd rather not talk right now. Please continue." The stalled fingers inside of Castiel were becoming a burden because Cas was beginning to crave friction.

Dean smirked and complied with Castiel's wishes. Two fingers being pushed knuckle deep and then pulled back out slowly.

Castiel shuddered because he really didn't expect pleasure from this, especially not to this extent. Dean's senses lit up at seeing Castiel enjoying it; enjoying _his_ fingers being twisted in and out.

Dean figured that he should be doing some stretching as well because two fingers weren't exactly up to size with his dick. So Dean began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch them out as far as he could get them without Cas' muscles resisting.

After about a good 7 minutes of this Dean felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

Castiel looked pissed off but horny at the same time, a look Dean really wanted to see more often.

"Out…" was the only word Cas was able to get out before moaning and letting go of Dean's wrist.

Dean got the message. He wanted to get on with it. He really couldn't blame the angel for growing a bit flustered from being fingered like that.

Dean _was_ going to position Cas' legs for him, but when he felt Castiel's legs being wrapped around his waist he knew that he had to be insanely aroused at the moment or the angel wouldn't be acting like this.

Licking his lips nervously Dean opened his mouth to speak. _Fuck_ his dick was dangerously close to being pressed against Castiel's entrance.

"Do you want me to go slowly or…." Dean asked, sounding a bit shy. Shit when did he get shy? This really was a night of firsts.

Castiel groaned and began grinding his waist against Dean's, their erections grazing against each other.

"I honestly couldn't care less about the pain right now, Dean. Quickly. I want you to do it all at once. Just like how I fell in love with you."

Dean shuddered. Fucking hell Cas was smooth. Dean nodded. Words were useless now. They had crossed that point.

With a thrust of hips Dean was pushing in. He watched Cas' face closely for any signs of 'please stop'. Never finding any, Dean continued pressing the entirety of his erection into the willing angel below him.

Once Castiel felt Dean's hips meet his own he knew they were through with the hard part.

Castiel threw his head back against the bed because the pleasure was having quite a heated argument with the pain. Thank God pleasure was winning. He tried to keep the whines trapped in his throat because he felt embarrassed. Cas felt entirely _too fucking good _that it was downright embarrassing.

Dean took the little noises coming from Cas' throat as an okay to go ahead and move. He was glad too because being inside of Cas felt so good he was sure he would only be able to stay still for so long.

The dragging sensation against Castiel's insides as Dean pulled out made Castiel moan low in his throat. How could this even be real? How could something so good be confined only to human bodies? Hell he was glad he had the opportunity to fall in love with Dean _and _fuck him. Cas never would have knew what he was missing out on.

Castiel encouraged Dean's thrusting by pressing down on Dean's erection as best as he could. He wanted things faster and harder but really wasn't sure how to ask for it with words.

Dean got the message and was more than happy to cooperate. He groaned as tried to get as hard a grip on Cas' hips as he could.

Castiel's moans were coming out choked because every time Dean hit inside of him hard it was honestly too much. Too much and definitely still not enough.

Dean couldn't take just hearing Cas moan like that. The hunter leaned to kiss Cas sloppily as he kept thrusting.

Castiel's hand gripped at Dean's hair as he felt a tongue slipping into his mouth to toy with him. Fuck Dean really was doing his best to work Cas until he was a writhing mess beneath him.

During their heated little make out session, Dean angled his hips a bit and thrust right into Castiel's prostate. The angel's eyes widened as he moaned harshly into Dean's mouth, trying his best not to bite Dean's tongue.

Castiel removed his lips from Dean's harshly and threw his head back again, spewing curse words and broken moans.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Fuck you Dean, _fuck you_." Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and moaned as he hissed out the words.

Dean was honestly very amused. Not only had he not heard Cas talk like that but it was from too much pleasure, and that's what got him feeling even hotter.

Dean thrust the head of his dick into the same spot that caused the harsh words. "Is that what you want?"

Castiel rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night. He would have commented on Dean's ego but couldn't find the words once he felt that jolt of pleasure again.

"There, _right_ there Dean." Cas' gravelly voice sounded even better in the bedroom. Especially when saying things like that.

Dean knew this was going to be over soon from how loud Castiel was moaning. Not only that but the friction against his too-hard erection from Castiel's insides was getting to be too much. Especially when he pulled out and Cas would clench down on him, as if he wanted Dean to stay inside of him.

Fuck this was hotter than he expected it to be.

Wanting to go out with style, Dean picked up the pace of his aching hips and leaned to start making hickeys on Castiel's neck. The sucking sensation on Castiel's neck only added to the throbbing between his legs.

Pre-cum was dripping in copious amounts from Cas' hard-on and that indicated he was about to cum any second now. Dean could feel his insides pulsing against his dick, Cas wanted to get as much sensation as he could before this was over.

Dean suspected that he would finish first, it did make sense. _He _was the one with his dick in something. Dean gave into his orgasm and gripped Castiel's hips tighter before stalling his thrusts to shoot his semen into Castiel.

The sensation of each spurt is what threw Cas over the edge. He came for the first time, groaning lowly and keeping his head against the bed because he knew he would just end up throwing it there if not.

Cas rolled his hips into Dean, enjoying the feeling of movement as he rode his orgasm out. The added friction coming from Dean thrusting a few more times only intensified Castiel's orgasm to the extent where he began digging his nails into Dean's shoulder and back, shuddering as Dean fell against him.

They stayed that way for a good while. Just Dean lying on top of the angel and trying to get their breathing under control. Dean finally lifted his head from Castiel's shoulder and smiled like an idiot.

Castiel kissed him lazily, he hadn't felt this tired in a long time. He winced as Dean pulled out, his cum dripped down his sore thighs.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they cleaned up and got their underwear back on, Dean let Cas lay in bed with him. This wasn't something Dean had really done before, cuddling, if you could call it that. They were just lying together and talking. It was nice.

"So who's gonna tell Sam?" Dean inquired, staring at Cas' lips. All he wanted to do was kiss the angel.

Castiel tilted his head. "Well he is your brother, maybe you shou-"

"1 2 3, not it!" Dean said quickly before smirking in triumph.

Castiel rolled his eyes. He couldn't hide his smile though. Dean really was something different. "You are such a child sometimes, Dean Winchester."

* * *

**There you go. Reviews make me happier than you think and are very appreciated! **


End file.
